Posse:D WILD BUNCH
is a Red Dead Redemption gang. About the gang D WILD BUNCH is a RedDead.net based outlaw gang. It's active only on PSN. DWB is the RDR branch of''' D1RTY12 D12, a GTA IV gang based at GTAF. '''DWB was founded March 15th 2010 by TrinityDoc and his loyal men. The Gang motto says: "Unchanged men in a changing land. Out of step, out of place and desperately out of time". '' On October 9th 2010, DWB set the World Record for Points in the Hardcore Posse Free Roam Leaderboard (PS3) - The record was held for over 5 months. DWB plays mainly with expert aiming in Hardcore Gang Matches. DWB members are also specialized in HC Stronghold, HC Free Roam, Undead Overrun, Horse Races and Gambling. DWB is home for some of the best hardcore players on the planet according to the PSN RDR leaderboards. The official hideout is in Torquemada. The Gang lives by the code: ''"Fear, Fury, Fire". Allies DWB is officially and proudly allied with Mad Men, an XBOX360 official RDnet posse. Mad Men DWB is officially and wildely allied with Red River Resistance, an XBOX360/PS3 official RDnet posse. Red River Resistance DWB is officially allied with The Banditos Of The West, a PS3 official RDnet posse. The Banditos Of The West Joining the gang post at http://www.reddead.net/forums/index.php/topic,79.0.html Officers 'Boss' *TrinityDoc 'El Capitan' *DJesse_James 'Lieutenants' *DiamondBackDylan *TASOakaWILDBULL *WildTurkey_McGee *Rich_Turpin *xXSuperJudeXx *circleD_ Official Members * TrinityDoc (Boss - Founder) - Italy * --- * DJesse_James (Captain - Founder) - Scotland * DiamondBackDylan (Lieutenant - Founder) ''- U.S.A.'' * TASOakaWILDBULL (Lieutenant - Founder) ''- Slovenia'' * WildTurkey_McGee (Honorary War Lieuteant) ''- Canada'' * Richard_Turpin (War Lieutenant - Battle Challenger) ''- England'' * xXSuperJudeXx (Lieutenant - COOP Teams Commander / PR / FR Tracker / Zombie Slayer / Troll Buster)'' - U.S.A.'' * circleD_ (War Lieutenant - Filmmaker)'' - Germany'' * --- * gazziboy (Honorary Corporal - Filmmaker - Founder) ''- England'' * booshthelurker (Corporal) ''- U.S.A.'' * RobbyTheKidd (Honorary Corporal - Founder - Recruitment Adviser / Torquemada Canteen Host / DWB Forum PR) ''- Germany'' * lkkarus (Corporal - DWB YOUNG GUNS Division) ''- Canada'' * --- * QUOS_EGO (D1RTY Gunslinger - Founder) - Italy * Wagon_Wheels (D1RTY Gunslinger - Founder) - Australia * D_Wild_Bandit (D1RTY Gunslinger - Founder) ''- England'' * Ronsin (WILD Gunslinger)'' - U.S.A.'' *lestermann (WILD Gunslinger)'' - Brazil'' *DesertBum (WILD Gunslinger - Evocatus)'' - U.S.A.'' *Rascal__01 (WILD Gunslinger) - Australia *Trooper911 (WILD Gunslinger) ''- England'' *Butcherbunny (WILD Gunslinger - DWB Forum PR) ''- New Zealand'' *Dts95 (WILD Gunslinger - DWB Filmmaker) ''- Norway'' *Zeckendorff (WILD Gunslinger)'' - U.S.A.'' *ChokingChild (WILD Gunslinger)'' - Spain'' *bigern1978 (WILD Gunslinger)'' - U.S.A.'' *OldBillyHell (WILD Gunslinger)'' - U.S.A.'' *cliifhanger223 (WILD Gunslinger)'' - U.S.A.'' *DonovanT25 (WILD Gunslinger - Explosive Expert)'' - U.S.A.'' *--- * DepecheDude (Outlaw - Quotes Keeper)'' - Argentina'' * Mohander (Outlaw)'' - Sweden'' * Outlaw_Marksman (Outlaw)'' - U.S.A.'' * Lord_AndyMay (Outlaw)'' - England'' * Fire_Gamer1 (Outlaw)'' - France'' * coach_wargo (Outlaw)'' - U.S.A.'' * thuglife_-1'' (Outlaw) ''- U.S.A. * travilanche (Outlaw)'' - U.S.A.'' * --- * krilles123 (Desperado)'' - Denmark'' * The_Outlaw_AJ (Desperado)'' - Wales'' * Blaz00r (Desperado)'' - Israel'' * Ketsueki_Wolf (Desperado)'' - U.S.A.'' *SGM690 (Desperado)'' - U.S.A.'' Veterans * BrokeBackDave (Founder)'' - England'' * HankMcStamepede (Founder)'' - Netherlands'' * Twindchester (Founder) ''- U.S.A.'' * FlatNoseLeroy (Founder) - Slovenia * HighNoonHangman (Founder)'' - Germany'' * Eli_Wallach (Master Hunter - Founder) - Australia * G_High_Joe (Founder) - England * BennyCottonMouth (Founder) - Canada * tjbcosmic (Founder) - Australia * Wyatt_Earp_1848 (Founder) - Scotland * --- * MilkyBarzOnMe * Desperado_Vash * D_KID * Cpl. Cool_Hand_Dayle * Globalklaus (Saloon Host) * CARRAIGILL (Tracker) * AL3X-j-M * Barney_The_Kidd * luger4123 * KuzuRanger *KeyLow- *bangbang *BGursky59 * Kelly_1880 (Outlaw - Hanged For Treason) External links Category:Posses }} Forum: http://www.reddead.net/forums/index.php/board,18.0.html Gang Roster: http://www.reddead.net/forums/index.php/topic,78.0.html TV Channels: http://www.reddead.net/forums/index.php/topic,17349.0.html Challenge DWB: http://www.reddead.net/forums/index.php/topic,13613.0.html D1RTY12 @ GTAF: http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=431823&st=0 D12/DWB forums: http://s4.zetaboards.com/D1RTY12/index/ Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/D12.DWB.Gang